List of Churches Outside Vista City
See also Churches in Vista City Aneism Movement A movement that has sparked since the coming out of the Ane. Various persons and groups have looked at the simple, uncomplicated, and honest lifestyle of the Ane and the Ansisi and decided that it should be emulated. These are people that seek to be more Ane like because they are unselfish and honest. Calling it a religion will get you looked at funny, but a careful examination will prove it does belong in the category. Christians Against God A cult that spurred on by a hippy. They actually read the Bible and decided that they didn't believe any of that shit, but wanted to keep the front of their church anyway. A cynical and at times down right evil group. They front as good conservative churches. Dali Llama Tibetan Buddhist. Might be the happiest man on Earth. Little political clout, Huge positive spiritual karma. Loves the idea that man is not alone. Apolitical, favored by Team Tuti-Fruiti. With Tibet being free of the Chinese yoke the Dali Llama has taken the enlightened path of declining to return as the political leader of the country. He has urged the people of Tibet to choose wisely how they will rule themselves. When this is done he will return to his spiritual home, never again in this life or any other to hold political power. Family Church of the Air Rev. John Sternn, --''' Baptist Televangelist. Get back to Family Values like Our Father's never had. Just short of barefoot and pregnant position on women. Team Maroon political position. Real big on the submissive spouse. Seems to mainly preach to the flock. Ordained minister of the Southern Baptist Association. Wife, three kids. Sternn is younger than most well known TV preachers. He is a fire-brand preacher working the church circuit. He has a youth record that is impressive, mainly assault and B&E. Nothing on his record after he turned 18. Did seminary on a church scholarship, acceptable marks, it looks like he struggled. First Faith Pentecostal Church of Richmond Virgina Pentecostal. Outside of Richmond just off I-64. A mega church that has been sliding away from that since it made a splash in the The Trial for Peoplehood. The pastor had grown the church with unwitting magical help, and has lost that help. The quality of preaching has suffered. The congregation are mild Pentecostals not prone to much dancing in the pews, speaking in tongues, abusing animals, or drinking poison. The Church has experience a decline in attendance. 'Rev. William Randal Curtis DD --' Hagia Sophia Islamic mosque in Istanbul, Turkey. Once the largest Christian church in the world and headquarters of the Greek Orthodox Church before the fall of Constantinople. Now the largest mosque in the World. Mentioned in The Healing Wave. The Heaven Club A TV show running on the Family channel in the daytime six days a week. The host is Pat Robinovich who talks with a mouth full of honey. They are constantly pushing the Charismatic, Dominionist view of the Christianity. They are heavy on judgment, and offerings. Satan, in the form of liberals is out to destroy your family and moral foundations. Anti; gay, sex, foreigners, Aliens, magic, science, or critical thinking. Pro female control (so called "pro life"), creationism, Team Red politics, and Us vs Them. "Them" being defined as godless liberals and the various things they are against. 'Pat Robinovich --' Charismatic Baptist: Slick TV type. Rubs shoulders with Team Red pols. Anti Gay, Pagan, single mother (but not single father), Jew, Pro Life, Nanny state (Moral Mafia edition) , and anyone between him and the money. Beats the bigot drum for political purposes.Swings between Team Red and Team Maroon. Robinovich is fond of pronouncement of the "judgment of God" on any misfortune his preconceived foes might suffer, and totally ignoring any fortunate turn. BA Enormous State University, ordained (but renounced) Southern Baptist, married, and muddies his religion and politics to the point you cannot pull them apart. Gotta get God (our version) or "They" will get ya. Tight with Fred Wanabee. No accusations, and there are a few both financial and personal, have stuck. Interfaith Ministries 'Rev. William Cracker --' Independent Baptist. TV and mass meetings. Face like a granite rock. Message of come and be brothers. Aid the poor, lift the downtrodden. The Christian does not ball a fist, he holds out a hand. Not politically popular as he is fond of putting political right wingers feet to the holy fire. "What have YOU done in Christ's name?!" DD from Tyndale University. Wife, two kids, both over 21. Troubled but not criminal youth. Started as a preacher in a small church and has moved around a bit. Wasn't too popular with congregations that kept the faith mainly on Sunday. In the last ten years he has been building a reputation as a man that lives the life he preaches. He is not politically popular, but cannot be ignored. He does not dabble in politics but will hold any pol that claims "God is on his Side" to the fire. He is NOT popular with Fred Wanabee Or Pat Robinovich. Preaches stadiums and fills them. A huge response during the Healing Wave. The Living Church Church of Christ: TV Big on the Family Channel. Infomercial Christianity. "But WAIT, call now for salvation and we will add two more Apostles AT NO EXTRA CHARGE!" Not taken too seriously in the right wing community even though he preaches the platform. Sticks with Team Red. 'James Breadman --' Small time preacher that "discovered" TV. He is married, for the second time, has kids on both sides the breach. He doesn't do live preaching. He has been hit several times with accusation of financial hanky panky but nothing has stuck so far. Not well educated. Some people claim he has a mail order ordination. He has not answered that. One notable wit commented that if given an enema he could be buried in a matchbox. The Order of Magi A Church currently represented by a single Magi Temple in Long Beach Ca. The church presents itself as an ethical base and support for the learning and practice of arcane magic. The Religion has its origin on Greyhawke. The god worshiped is Abba Eecreeana the patron of magic and magicians. The single example is a converted multiplex theater that did poorly as a multiplex theater having been converted from an old school big screen. '''Robert Canna -- Priest in residence. Roman Catholic Church Headquartered in Rome. St. Peter's Basilica, largest church in Christidom. Extremely conservative dogmatically, too concerned with pelvic matters, but pro science. Apolitical except to push pro dogma legislation. Tis said that the Jews invented guilt, but the Catholics perfected it. Pope Benedict XVI --''' The Vicar of Christ on Earth. It says so on the label. Southern Baptist Association Church organization rather than a single church. Moral Mafia, pro "life" anti gay, choice, sex, or science. Swings between Team Red and Team Maroon. Too political for its own good, but fails to see that. Actually grew a brain long enough to be pro people don't have to be human. The Chairman once commented that Pat Robinovich was "exceeding his religious pay grade" on pronouncing some illness suffered by a foreign leader as the judgment of God. They do not always have their head up their ass, but it's a common position. Tredom ki Sabhā (The House of Crafters) A new religion recently sprung up in Vrindavan, India. This religion has made caring for the widows and their children as its purpose. That is really taking care of them by offering a good place to live, a hand up to economic independence, and education for their kids. The Crafters are not popular with the established priests of this "City of Temples" as it is taking the widows away from them. A cheap source of prayer and nookie. However they are shying away from confronting the Crafters. It seems they have a resident god. One that can truly, really do godly things to you. (Bureau 13 Note:''' Several of the offending persons were declared "not evolved enough" and turned into monkeys on the spot. This was witnessed by hundreds of people. Said monkeys are eking out a living at the Monkey temple across the street from the Crafters.) The Indian government looked in on it and told them "deal". Various missionary organizations have fired concerned letters to the home Churches. Category:Groups Category:Religion Category:Supernatural